Noise
The Noise (ノイズ Noizu) are the most common enemy in the Symphogear series. As a result, they are likewise the most common enemy type within XDU. They are sorted into multiple sub-types and can be seen in a variety of Attributes and Levels. Noise come in varying forms and colors, but can be easily identified by their common identifying trait in the form of a "face" composed of a grid-like pattern. Noise First appear in the first episode of the anime series, the Noise are mysterious creatures capable of appearing in large swarms without warning. They focus on attacking humans, and are capable of dissolving organic matter, and themselves, into pure carbon on contact. They are also capable of phasing through matter, and are immunity to conventional weapons, but are weak to Relic-based weaponry. Standard Noise are easily identifiable by their "face" being composed of a square grid-like pattern. In game, Noise are a common enemy that are easily disposed of, though some do appear as tougher mini-bosses. They are the first enemy encountered, and appear throughout the Main Quest, and many other Quests. Humannoiseperson.png|Humanoid Noise E0024 001 01.png|Humanoid Noise E0016 001 01.png|Humanoid Noise E0015 001 01.png|Humanoid Noise E0037 001 01.png|Crawl Noise e0017_002_01.png|Flight Noise e0018_001_01.png|Flight Noise E0020 001 01.png|Cell Noise e0021_001_01.png|Cell Noise e0158_001_01.png|Myriapod Noise E0022 001 01.png|Myriapod Noise E0163 001 01.png|Giga Noise e0019_001_01.png|Giga Noise Alca-Noise Alca-Noise (アルカ・ノイズ Aruka Noizu), debuting in GX, are a creation of Alchemy in the form of Noise. They lack the original Noise's ability to phase through matter, and thus can be harmed by non-Relic weapons, but in exchange, have far more powerful "Dissection Organs" that are capable of dissolving all forms of matter, which the Alca-Noise are capable of using without harming themselves. Alca-Noise are easily identifiable by their "face" being composed of a hexagonal shaped grid-like pattern. Like standard Noise, they are some of the most common and weak enemies in the game, though can appear as stronger mini-bosses. They first appear in MA3, and appear frequently in many other Quests. e0027_001_01.png|Humanoid Alca-Noise e0028_001_01.png|Humanoid Alca-Noise e0192_001_01.png|Humanoid Alca-Noise e0029_001_01.png|Humanoid Alca-Noise e0173_001_01.png|Humanoid Alca-Noise e0172_001_01.png|Humanoid Alca-Noise e0023_001_01.png|Crawl Alca-Noise e0030_001_01.png|Flight Alca-Noise e0423_001_01.png|Cell Alca-Noise e0422_001_01.png|Cell Alca-Noise e0033_001_01.png|Giga Alca-Noise e0195_001_01.png|Giga Alca-Noise e0194_001_01.png|Giga Alca-Noise e0193_001_01.png|Giga Alca-Noise Karma Noise A form of Noise introduced in XDU, Karma Noise (カルマノイズ Karuma Noizu) appear identical to all other forms of Noise, but are identifiable by their distinct color scheme of black and purple. First appearing at the Zwei Wing concert of a parallel world, Karma Noise are known to appear in areas with large numbers or people, or Phonic Gain, and will vanish from the area if either of these dissipate. They are highly dangerous, capable of killing many people are once without harming themselves, prevent the Ignite Module from being used, can incite negative emotions within people nearby, and are difficult to defeat without the use of a Superb Song. Karma Noise make their debut in Katayoku no Sōsha, and since have appeared in various Event Quests. Karma Noise (1).png|Humanoid Noise Karma Noise (2).png|Humanoid Noise E0169 001 01.png|Humanoid Noise Karma Noise (6).png|Crawl Noise Karma Noise (3).png|Flight Noise Karma Noise (4).png|Cell Noise Karma Noise (9).png|Myriapod Noise Karma Noise (5).png|Myriapod Noise Karma Noise (10).png|Giga Noise Karma Noise (8).png|Humanoid Alca-Noise Karma Noise (7).png|Giga Alca-Noise Category:Enemy